


Fame

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Jack returns the favour after Ydris has comforted him so many times. Jack belongs to SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher.





	Fame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher (UglyJackal)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyJackal/gifts).



Jack hadn’t found Ydris sleeping in his wagon for months now. But now, he’d been sleeping in there for days. Usually, Jack decided to just leave him. But now, after Zelda had pointed out just how off it was, Jack decided to finally just barge in and see what was up.

“Ydris? You alright?” asked Jack, closing the wagon door behind him. It was so dark in here, which was also quite unusual. And it smelled stale, the air lacking its usual spicy scent of magic and potions.

“Oh, Jack, I didn’t want you to see me like this,” said Ydris quietly from a little further in.

“What’s wrong? Did a spell backfire again?” asked Jack. “’Cos you now I’ll love you no matter what you look like.” Ydris’ only response was a sigh, so Jack walked further in, lighting the way with his phone.

“It’s not that,” said Ydris. “But it is related.”

“Huh? What do you mean?” asked Jack. He walked a little farther and finally found his boyfriend lying in the bed that they’d shared so often. Now he knew how Zelda felt every time she walked into his little depression hole and found him.

“You shouldn’t see me like this,” said Ydris, trying to hide his face. But Jack saw the tiny scruff of stubble that was all Ydris seemed to be able to grow. He hadn’t been shaving, then. Or bathing, from the smell of it.

“What’s wrong?” asked Jack. “You’re not usually like this. Usually it’s me… oh god, did all my mopiness finally get to you?” Now he felt like an asshole. Of course Ydris would be affected by his general shitty mood.

“No, don’t blame yourself,” said Ydris, turning to face him and sitting up a little. “It’s me this time. All me. All me, being a failure of a magician.”

“You’re not a failure,” said Jack, sitting down on the bed. “You make some awesome spells and potions. Yeah, sometimes they backfire, but when they work…”

“I know I’m good at spells,” said Ydris. “But people aren’t responding to my obscure brand of fantasy anymore.”

“They like the magic shows you put on,” said Jack. “You were famous.”

“Heh, I was,” said Ydris. “Not anymore. Now, I’m just a has-been. I couldn’t even properly magic a fucking toy trailer into a real one. The most basic trick in the book.”

“Maybe you should perform at Fort Pinta,” said Jack. “I know Isebell would love that.” Ydris glanced at him.

“You would really be alright with me performing with her?” asked Ydris. “The girl you get insanely jealous over? Don’t get me wrong, the ‘claiming’ sex is fucking wonderful, but surely you wouldn’t want me performing with her.”

“If it makes you happy,” said Jack. “Your happiness is important too.” He got closer to his boyfriend, lying down beside him.

“Don’t, I must reek,” said Ydris, trying to move away from him. Jack wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, though, not letting him go.

“Hey, you don’t care when I stink from not showering so why should I care?” said Jack. “Perform with Isebell. She loves you, and yeah that makes me jealous, but anger is better than just watching you wallow.”

“If only I could put on shows up here,” said Ydris. “But nobody wants to come out to a field in the middle of nowhere just to watch a magic show.”

“I do,” said Jack. “Maybe I could spread the word, get some people up here.”

“Are you sure?” asked Ydris. “This is the place you go when you want to be alone, and surely you don’t want to share me.”

“For fuck’s sake, Ydris, I care about your happiness,” said Jack. “You could do back-to-back shows and I wouldn’t be bothered about being ignored because I know that it makes you happy. Just seeing the happiness on your face, hearing you talk about your day, seeing your face light up, that’s all I want.”

“And what if my spells backfire?” asked Ydris. “You know that they do that quite often. Too often for my liking.”

“They won’t,” said Jack. “I’ll make sure they won’t because I’m going to sit here and watch and help you practice them until they’re fucking perfect.” Ydris gave his boyfriend a smile.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” said Ydris. “Any excuse to spend time with me.”

“So I’m a selfish motherfucker, so what?” said Jack. “I don’t hear you complaining.”

“Why would I complain about spending time with you?” said Ydris, running his fingers through Jack’s hair and down his back. Jack snuggled closer to his boyfriend and kissed him, not minding Ydris’ awful breath.

“Now, you’re going to shower and brush your teeth and then get your hot ass out there and start practicing,” said Jack.

“Can’t I use a spell to do that?” asked Ydris.

“Trust me, you’ll feel a hundred percent better after cleaning yourself manually,” said Jack. “I should know.”

“I suppose you would know,” said Ydris. He pressed his forehead to Jack’s. “Thank you for pulling me out of my wallowing.”

“About time I returned the favour,” said Jack. He smiled. “Now go shower.”

“Alright,” said Ydris. “You’ll wait here for me?”

“Of course,” said Jack. “You think I’ve got somewhere better to be?” Ydris chuckled, and headed off for the showers while Jack opened some windows to let some fresh air and light in. Dust sparkled in the sunbeams, looking very much like magic.


End file.
